


Not Messing Around Anymore

by MarionettePuppet



Series: This Is Not A Game [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Action, Akuma Attack, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Gen, Hurt Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Major Character Injury, Original Akuma, Original Character(s), Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23279035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarionettePuppet/pseuds/MarionettePuppet
Summary: Up until now, the battles have basically been a game with how safe the Akumas are but after this battle, it's clear Hawkmoth is not playing around anymore.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: This Is Not A Game [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672654
Comments: 4
Kudos: 223





	Not Messing Around Anymore

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [We're Just Kids](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12848118) by [uaigneach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uaigneach/pseuds/uaigneach). 



> fun fact this was called 'choppity chop-chop' in my drafts.

This Akuma was dangerous and both heroes knew it. It didn’t make it better than it was night time and raining so much it was hard to see. Luckily they had managed to get him away from the middle of Paris and into an abandoned warehouse district.

The Akuma who was a man that used to be a carpenter but his boss recently fired him while knowing he had just lost his house, needless to say, he was beyond furious. The problem was his Akuma form had his work tools as his weapons and that included a chain saw which he seemed to use the most, making it impossible for Ladybug or Chat Noir to get close and it didn’t help that the press seemed it be intent on following them making the Akuma act wilder while fighting so Ladybug couldn’t find a clear opening to grab his akumatised object. 

They had managed to get him into one of the warehouses after he continued to chase them across the district. As soon as they were in, Ladybug used her yo-yo to bolt the door shut while dodging the Akuma’s chainsaw. Ladybug jumped up to one of the many metal beams while Chat Noir continued to dodge the Akuma.

Calling upon her lucky charm, she had got a flashlight, looking towards Chat Noir she got an idea but they had to do it quickly. “Chat Noir use this” she yelled chucking him the flashlight while she dodged an axe that missed her by a few centimetres. Chat Noir caught onto the plan pretty quickly as he shone the light into the Akuma’s eye, irritating it but making sure its attention was on him and him alone. It was taking longer than expected to get close to the Akuma to grab the tape measure that held the Akuma and sure enough, Chat Noir grew tired and didn’t have time to dodge the chain saw as it sawed through his arm.

His scream would be something that would haunt Marinette’s nightmares for the rest of her life along with the sight of his blood that was pooling onto the floor in an endless stream of red. Without even thinking she quickly nabbed the akumatized object, broke it and purified it. She ran over to Chat Noir, grabbed the bloody flashlight and threw it up so she could cast the cure quickly in order for Chat Noir not to be in any pain. In seconds the blood was gone and Chat Noir had his arm back. 

“Chat Noir, I’m so sorry” exclaimed Ladybug hugging him like her life depended on it, “I should have been quicker, I should hav-”.  
She was cut off by Chat Noir, “It’s not your fault Bugaboo” he wheezed as he pulled away, “You were going as quick as you could, it’s not your fault”. Ladybug didn’t reply as she tried to stop her tears while Chat Noir help them both off the dusty warehouse floor. “Come we have to talk to the press before our timers run out.

Nodding, Ladybug walk over and open the heavy metal doors of the warehouse, only to be blinded by the flashing lights. Chat Noir, helped the dazed Akuma victim towards the door and near the paramedics. “Ladybug, what happened and what’s you’re opinion on the Akuma,” asked Dina Red, the host of the biggest tabloid show in Paris, “We dealt with is how we always and as for my opinion of the victim, I do hope he gets the financial help he needs” Ladybug stated as she was joined by Chat Noir, “but why did you close the door?” Dina sneered, “it’s too keep the public out of danger, Miss Red” answered Chat Noir. With a nod both Chat Noir and Ladybug left.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the Akuma attack, I referenced in my other story.  
> I would like to say that I'm not the greatest when it comes to writing fight scenes so I'm sorry this is so short.


End file.
